Manic The Hedgehog
Manic the Hedgehog is a green anthropomorphic hedgehog from the Sonic Underground TV show, and Tamers12345's Youtube page. He is the brother of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonia the Hedgehog, as well a son of Queen Aleena. Appearance Manic's hair is much different than his siblinds Sonic and Sonia, and resembles that of grass. He wears a red vest and spiked wristbands. He use to wear an orange fanny pack but ever since meeting Tamers12345, he stopped. He was reluctant to do so but in the end threw it out because it wasnt cool enough . It's unknown where manic keeps his drumsticks, considering he no longer wears a fanny pack. Although, It is heavily implied in some of Tamers12345's youtube video's that they may be hidden in his vest. He used to wear earings but ended up getting rid of them because they became to much of a hassle. History Though not doing so much anymore, Manic's character is a pickpocket and a thief. When their mother was forced to separate them, his basket was stolen and brought to the thief Ferral, who raised Manic to be a thief and treated him as his own son. During this time he met Max, a fellow member of the rat patrol. he became one of the greatest thiefs in all of mobius at a very young age. But when meeting Sonia and Sonic, Manic was forced to leave the orginization, hoping that one day he may see his friend again. Only a few months after joining the resistance. He met Mindy Latour who was one of Sonia's aristocrat friends before the triplets joined together. Manic and Mindy only made eye contact a few times, but saw something special in one another. Being forced to flea her home with her father due to the tyranny of Robotnik, mindy joined the resistance to fight back to reclaim her home. Manic, also knowing that his journey, the search for his mother was not yet over, he set out. They told their goodbyes and the green hedgehog was on his way. During his journey with his siblings, they hear rumors of an ancient land known as Moboodoon. Legend has it that they three of them were born there, but that was it, a legend. This was for Manic to see for himself. Sure enough this turned out to be true. Mayor winningham, the mayor of the town and a good friend of Queen aleena tells them of the past when they were born. Manic letting his emotions get the better of him decides that he will stay there, for it is his true home. Sonia and Sonic plead for him to altar his decision, but to no evail. Suddently Robotnik shows and starts to destroy the town of Mobodoon, this makes Manic realize that his journey has not come to an end yet and ultimately chooses to once again, fight alongside his sibz, and continue to fight agaisnt Robotnik and his forces! Sometime during their adventure Manic, Sonic, and Sonia went to an island in the sky. The Floating Island. It was there, where Manic would meet someone that would become a very great friend, Knuckles the echidna. The two of them quickly form a bond that can only be described as bros. The two of them continue to be friends to this very day.Sometime after Sonic Underground was canceled, the three hedgehogs finally found their mother. The four of them started to live together and formed a family bond so clse, that it is as if they were never apart. It was sometime during this point where he would Finally meet Mindy again. They form a intimate relationship and are now dating. Later Manic meets Tamers12345, a fellow Sonic Underground character, and quickly becomes facinated with the idea of bringing Sonic Underground back! Manic now, along with the rest of the Sonic Underground cast help's Tamers12345 out with his Youtube page. At some point int time, Manic along with the rest of planet earth was there to witness the "Fall of the Sun." The "Fall of the Sun" being the time that, as the name implys, the sun almost fell to earth. Reason being, is because Bartleby had such powerful buttsex, that is knocked the sun out of orbit, and into planet Eath. Mindy was one of the few who went to Nasa for help, only to be turned down. He, along with many others begged Tamers12345 to stop the sun from falling, however, he declined, saying that he wanted to see if Bartleby and Sonic could do it. In the end, everyone put their fate in Tamers12345's decision, and were glad they did. For many hours later, Bartleby Sonic were able fly up into space to have sex to create a new "Big Bang" knocking the sun back into orbit, saving the world. (Sonic The Hedgehog: Fall of the Sun, Our Darkest Moment.) Personality Manic is the "cool" sibling, and always speaks his mind no matter was anyone else may think. Manic, like Sonic, is very rebellious to their mother, but unlike Sonic, Manic isnt afraid to speak out, something that usally gets him grounded or sent to his room. He gets very angry if he is critisized for the type of music he listens to, or the games he likes to play. Whenever Mindy is around he makes sure to act very manly, which makes him come off as eragent. Because of this, he is constantly being nagged by his mother Aleena for him to break with Mindy. Manic usually just ignores her and sides with Mindy. Relationship's *Sonic The Hedgehog': '''Sonic and Manic at heart, are bros. They enjoy eachothers company like playing Basketball and watching Superheroe movie's. Although unlike Manic, Sonic on occasion would rather be hanging out with someone, like Bartleby. Bartleby is someone that Manic does not approve of. In his eyes, Bartleby is using sonic as his own personal bitch. This will make manic so angry, that at times he will phisicaly attack his own brother in an act of pure rage. Sonic fighting back of course. Most of the time ending up with somebody like Sonia to break them up. But in the end, they care deeply for eachother even if they have trouble showing it at times. *'Sonia The Hedgehog:' Being his only Sister, Manic cares for Sonia's well being to the point where it can be overprotective at times. This relationship is occasionaly shattered though, as at times, he feels inferior to her because from what he has witnessed. Sonia is Aleena's mothers favorite child. Aleena denies this is the case. But he knows the truth, everyone does. *' Queen Aleena:' As Manic's mother one would think that they would get along well. That couldnt be farther from the truth. Because of Manics crude personality and Aleenas calm attitude, they rarely see eye to eye. Manic relationship with Mindy only makes it worse. *[[Knuckles the Echidna|'Knuckles the Echidna']]':' Knuckles is Manic's closest friend, Though not knowing eachother long, They have a strong bond and often hang together. Though the two of them usually get along well, Knuckles is often annoyed with Manic, Something Manic is simply oblivious to at times. This usually causes whatever their doing to usually end up in a fight.Thankfullu though the two of them will make up pretty quickly in the end however and continue on with the day. *'Mindy Latour: Mindy is Manic's girlfriend. The love of his life, and the one that claimed his heart. Although some may say that he likes her only for or big ass and boob's, this is not the case. It has been shown that Manic indeed loves her for her personality as well, and that he will get very defencive over her if someone mocks her appearance. One example of this could be during Tamers12345 Sonic Underground christmas special, where Queen Aleena is judging Mindy by her appearance alone and Manic comes to her aid. *'''Mark Latour: Manic has a very strained relationship with Mindy's father. Ever since an incident in which Mindy's father found out that Manic poop's in a bucket that is placed in Manic camper van. Mark referred Manic as "The Poop Boy" As one can imagine, these words hurt manic. Even though Mark doesnt really agree toi Manic dating his daughter, he allows it because he knows just how much he loves her. Still however, they dont like to be around eachother much and would rather be far apart wherever and whenever possible. *'Bartleby Montclair of Dresdin:' Manic despises Bartleby with a burning passion. He feels as Bartleby stole his brother away from him. And for good reasons. Before Bartleby came along Sonic and Manic were the best of friends. They did everything together and had so much fun. But ever since Bartleby moved to town, Sonic wouldnt even look at Manic. Instead get banged in the ass by Bartleby. But that doesnt stop Manic from hanging out with his bro on occasions. *'Uncle Chuck:' Manic and his uncle charle's dont really interact much. But during holidays they do enjoy eachothers company. *'Tamers12345:' Much like everyone else, Tamers12345 is Manic's hero. After Sonic Underground ended Manic felt lost and alone... But because of Tamers12345's youtube page Sonic underground is even more popular than ever! Manic is always happy to help Tamers12345 which his videos. Especially Mindick! Together they are happy to spread the greatness of Sonic Underground throughout the world! memorable quotes *"Hey baby! Your romeo has come to bang you in the ass!" *"Bro! Leave them alone... i believed they have learned their place. Let us take out leave." *"Mama! Your leave my girlfriend alone! Come on Mindy baby, lets go have sex in the bathroom." Trivia *Manic has been shown to be able to create poems at the top of his head without much effort as shown when Manic meets Mindy's dad for the first time. [Link] *Manic has a bucket in his camper van that he poop in and then dumps it one a month, *Manic had the longest running featured video on Tamer12345's youtube page. Being the futured video for over 3 years from 2010-2013. The video was titled "Manic is a sexy motha fucka". Tamers12345's featured video's had however started being changed weekly in 2013 to give more variety. *Manic's favorite cereal is "Cool kid crisps". *Manic seems to be very skilled when it comes to video games, even making it to the semi finals of a Soul * Calibur tournament held with his family and friends. (The Sonic Underground Soul Calibur Tournament) *Manic is the youngest of the his siblings, but also the tallest thanks to his hair.(without his hair Sonic and Manic are about the same height.) *Manic had an official Lego created in his likeness and was featured in one of Tamers12345's video's. The lego has yet to be seen again. *It was revealed in the Valentines Day Special that Manic was almost raped by a boy named billy from his school, but luckily got away. *According to Sonia, Manic ditches school frequently. *Manic knows how to skateboard